Did you mean it? Part 2: Parents
by RUMad
Summary: Sequel to Did you mean it. The girls explain to their e reactions aren't quite what was expected


**AN: okay I decided to attempt a sequel (I might do a few others as I kind of left 3 scenarios at the end of the first part) I was surprised at the fact I got any reviews and the positive responses (and suggestions) and I was surprised at the amount of people who added it to favourites (and the ones who added it to alerts I was wondering if you wanted a new chapter?) and that's why I've attempted this. I thought it would be easier to write a few one-shots than attempt another big story as I have ideas (and plan/plots) for 3 longer fic's to write at some point. This one will look at the parent's reactions. I've tried to keep it interesting, not too similar to other stories. Any way enjoy (I guess)**

Did you mean it: Part 2, Parents 

"So… what should we do next?" Rachel asked Quinn, they were at an ice cream parlour (that had vegan options of course) they'd already gone to the lake, they just sat bye it talking, getting all their feelings out, talking about how long they had felt what they felt about the other. Quinn admitted she'd had feelings but never been sure if they were 'those type of feelings' until Rachel confessed. Rachel had felt her feelings much longer, since the name calling had stopped; and since there had been a different Quinn during her pregnancy (even if it was only temporarily)

"What are we going to do?"

"That's what I just asked you"

"No Rach" Quinn smiled at the other girl "I meant about us, about school, about our parents… about our futures, I mean you want to go to New York and I'll get stu-"

"No Quinn, your capable than you think" The blonde looked down half guilty (for being reminded of her a Rachel's most recent argument at the piano in the auditorium) and half worried about her future. Rachel reached over and bought Quinn's head back up to look at her "Your more capable than you let yourself believe. Okay?"

Quinn nodded in understanding

"As for the other two scenarios, well school most definitely know"

"You didn't have to suggest people record that…scene on their phones" Quinn raised an eyebrow

"Well I was upset, and they would have done it anyway… besides this way, they can't make up rumours, they'll have the truth right there so it won't get over exaggerated. Any way, we shall face school tomorrow our futures in the future… as for our parents, we should tell them but when is up to you"

"You want me to decide?"

"Yeah I feel you might find this sort of relationship difficult to tell your mother about" Quinn raised her eyebrow again "Not that there's anything wrong with feeling like that! Besides we kissed one and half hours ago which was five minutes after I confessed something huge, maybe we're moving a bit fast to be thinking about this already"

"Maybe it would be best to get it out the way" the blonde counter argued

"Really?" the brunette tried not to sound too excited and more just pleased

"If you don't mind, I want to tell my mum by myself, I don't know how she'll react and I don't want her saying something upsetting to you"

"Of course, I'll tell my dads by myself, I think that's fair"

"I'm sorry would you prefer that I'm with you"

"You're so sweet, but no I want to tell them by myself"

"Okay… let's go"

"Right now?"

"Yeah it's making me nervous and I want to just get it out the way so I can spend more time with you"

Rachel smiled brightly; Quinn offered her hand to help the other girl out of her seat, which she happily took. "One more thing Quinn?"

"Sure, what is it?" Quinn couldn't help but leave her eyes locked intensely with the shorter girl, her dark eyes were warm and calming, reminding Quinn of their first kiss only hours ago, when they felt like they were the only two who mattered. Quinn was starting to believe it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ooo I dunno" Quinn obviously teased Rachel hit her in the arm "OW!" she then laughed at Rachel's serious facial expression "Of course Rach, I thought we already were"

Rachel blushed and looked at her feet "oh, sorry I hit you"

"That's okay, you're freakishly strong thought" she said rubbing her arm

"Elliptical" she muttered

"Ready to go?"

She looped her arm round the blondes arm "Yeah" she smiled again, and they left in Rachel's car, she dropped Quinn off then she went home.

…

Quinn stood nervously at her front door, she took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves; it didn't work though. She gave up on that and ventured into the house. She found her in the Kitchen, preparing dinner. Quinn felt she was just lucky the preparation didn't involve large kitchen knives

"Mum, I need to talk to you"

Judy looked up to her daughter, evidence of worry on the mother's face "Of course Quinn, what is it?"

Quinn felt sick, she was realising the ice cream was a bad idea at the moment; she just hoped she could keep it down.

"The thing is…" she stopped to take a deep breath "to put it bluntly" another deep breath

"What is it Quinn?" Judy reached across the kitchen counter of the island to rest her hand on top of Quinn's in an attempt to comfort her daughter. She could feel her daughter shaking so she smiled to try and encourage her further.

Quinn met her mother's eye finally prepared for the worst "I'm in love"

Her mother's reaction surprised her, to say the least "it's not Santana is it because I just don't think she's right for you"

"Wait! What?" Quinn exclaimed, eyes wide open

"Is it that girl with the amazing voice, because it think she could be perfect for you, she seems so nice and she's really talented, what's her name?... Rachel, is it Rachel?"

Quinn was confused she was waiting for a cage to come down and trap her. "Mum; are you seriously suggesting you think that me having a relationship with another girl is okay?"

"Quinnie, call it a mothers intuition" she sighed "but I knew you weren't straight… you've always paid more attention to girls, you wouldn't stop talking about Finn and Rachel all last summer when you came home, I did at first think you were jealous because you wanted Finn then I was sure you were just jealous _of_ Finn… although you did confuse me when you started dating him again recently but you wouldn't stop mentioning Rachel and how annoying you thought she was… then I was 100% sure… so?"

Quinn blushed before saying "It's Rachel"

Judy ran round the kitchen island to hug her daughter "Does she fell the same way"

She nodded "yeah we had our first kiss..." she checked her phone clock "three hours ago"

Judy smiled nearly as brightly as her daughter "She must come over for dinner, Friday! She shall come over Friday; does she have any dietary needs?"

"Yeah she's vegan" Quinn said looking at her mother slightly confused at her mother's excited behaviour, but she couldn't help smiling that her confessions had been going so well lately.

Quinn's phone started ringing, she read the caller id and a smile graced her lips she answered "Hey, Rach, what's up?"

…

Rachel berry walked confidently into the living room of her house. Both of her fathers were already home. She was very eager to confront them. They were sat in the living room' one watching TV the other interested in his newspaper.

"Dad, daddy, I wish to talk to you on a matter most important to me"

"Of course sweetie what is it?" Her dad said putting the paper down the other muting the TV but not completely diverting his attention to his daughter.

"I'd like to announce that I currently have a girlfriend"

"Okay" the TV was un-muted and a newspaper bought back up to a face

"That's all you have to say? No lecture about me being a lesbian although I'd say I'm probably more bi…" there was silence for a moment "do you even want to know who she is?" she half mumbled, extremely disappointed that they still didn't pay her much attention even when it was something quite life altering.

"Sure" they didn't pause this time

"Her name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray" This got some attention, the TV was switched off and the newspaper thrown onto the coffee table

"As in the girl who has made your life miserable?" her dad said, anger in his voice

Rachel was so ecstatic for some sort of reaction she smiled and simply said "Yep, that's the one"

"I forbid you to even talk to her; it's probably a prank to humiliate you!" Her dad exclaimed

"I love her, and she loves me and she's already proved it after I humiliated myself"

"Don't be so naïve, honey" her daddy said almost chuckling

"What does that mean, she isn't capable of love, or nobody could love me. Either way your insulting me"

"Well you can be a handful" he let slip

She stood there eyes wide mouth open. Did he really just say that?

"It doesn't matter what daddy just said; Rachel I forbid you from talking to her and seeing her, do you understand"

"I understand what you've told me, I even understand your reasoning, but I don't understand why I have to listen to you when it's me who stands to get hurt if your right"

"Because I said so Rachel, who ends up having to comfort you when you get hurt?"

"You don't _have_ to do anything"

He avoided her comment on what he said last "Rachel you're our little girl, we love you dearly, but we can't let you be reckless, even if she does love you-"

"She does!"

"_Even_ if she does love you, she might hold you back from your dreams, and I'm not having it! You are to stay away from her"

"No"

"Then I will not have you here anymore" her dad said

"What?" Rachel and her daddy yelled out

"Until you come to your senses I will not have you living here"

"Really? You're not kidding?"

He nodded

"Daddy?" her eyes welled up. He looked away avoiding eye contact "You're making me chose, her or you?"

Her dad nodded again as his husband walked over to him and wrapped his arms round the taller arms middle burying his face in the other mans side, hiding his tears and still avoiding looking at his daughter.

She let a single tear run down her face and breathed out "Okay, I've made my decision"

…

"Hey, Rach, what's up?"

"_Hi Quinn, I need to talk to you"_ Quinn could hear her new girlfriend crying on the other end of the line.

"Sure, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Before Rachel could answer the doorbell rang at Quinn's house

"Hang on Rach I need to get the door"

She walked over, and opened the door to find a red eyed diva with a phone held to her face, a small pink back pack on her shoulder and a duffle bag by her feet. Quinn immediately hung up the phone and grabbed the girl's bag and hand pulling her into the house. After a lot of explaining from Rachel and then much insisting from both the Fabray women; Rachel moved into the spare room.

**AN: so that was a bit crappier than the last and obviously this is a bit weird, but I was trying to keep it interesting by making it different from what would more likely happen. Plus it couldn't always be happy as I was reminded in a review for the story before this.**

**(Currently writing the third part will be up today or tomorrow hopefully today= 4/7/11 (uk))**

**Let me know what you think**


End file.
